


The Virgin and The Slut

by MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Come Eating/licking, Condoms, Consensual Sex-with lots of communication, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Past Incest, Implied/Referenced-Past Drug Use, Jealous Sherlock, John is a good doctor and partner-sweet-Top, Kissing, M/M, Mild Panic attack-Mycroft, Mutual Masturbation, Mycroft in the middle, Oral Sex, Pining Mycroft, Pining Sherlock, Polyamory, Sibling Incest-consensual, Top Greg, Virgin Mycroft, emotional confessions-between brothers, male nipple sensitivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: {As Mycroft walked into 221B he froze, his umbrella dropping from his hand. Three pairs of eyes turned towards him at the sound. “Mycroft,” Sherlock squeaked from where he was sandwiched on the sofa, between two other men. Mycroft just barely had enough brain function left from the shock to deduce that the two men were John Watson and Gregory Lestrade.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains Holmescest, if that is not something you're into, please do not read this fic. If it is something you enjoy, please, read on. :)
> 
> Thank you and shout out to my lovely beta, Sophie.

As Mycroft walked into 221B he froze, his umbrella dropping from his hand. Three pairs of eyes turned towards him at the sound. 

“Mycroft,” Sherlock squeaked from where he was sandwiched on the sofa, between two other men. 

Mycroft just barely had enough brain function left from the shock to deduce that the two men were John Watson and Gregory Lestrade. The shorter of the three men was the first to move away from the younger Holmes. Mycroft didn’t move, the shock of catching his brother and … lover’s… in such a state had finally settled into his brain. John moved closer to Mycroft, obviously not caring about his unclothed state. He grabbed the taller man’s umbrella, shoved it at Mycroft, and pushed the taller man out of the flat. John slammed the door and locked it behind Mycroft.

*************************************************************************************

A month after the incident Mycroft returned to 221B. This time, he was much more cautious upon entering the building. Today, he found Sherlock sitting in his usual chair sipping tea that Mrs. Husdon had made. Dr. Watson and the Inspector were both absent from the flat. Mycroft cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. Sherlock looked up at the sound. 

 

“Finally decided to show your face, brother mine?” Sherlock sneered.

“I wanted to checkup on you. I worry,” Mycroft replied, moving further into the flat. 

“I’m fine,” Sherlock sighed, setting down his tea cup and saucer. 

“Sherlock....” Mycroft began. 

“What do you want me to say, Mycroft? I found something that shuts my mind off-”

“You’re in a relationship with both of them?” Mycroft asked. 

“Yes,” Sherlock answered. “Why?”

“I’m concer-”

“Concerned, yes, I know,” Sherlock huffed. 

 

“Sherlock? I’m back from the clinic!” John’s voice rang out from the stairs. Both brothers stilled, neither speaking a word as the shorter man entered the flat through the kitchen. John put the groceries away before moving into the living room. He stopped short when he saw the elder Holmes. “Mycroft,” he said.

“John,” Mycroft nodded. “I came by to check on Sherlock. I’ll be going now.” He turned on his heel and moved towards the door.

“I don’t think so,” John replied, moving quickly to block the man’s hasty retreat. “I think we have some things to talk about. Don’t you?” he asked, standing in front of the doorway to the stairs. 

 

“I... Sherlock explained. It’s fine...” Mycroft replied.

“What, no threats?” John asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

“No... please move,” Mycroft said, not looking at John. 

 

“Alright.” John stepped aside, watching Mycroft walk down the stairs and leave the building. He then moved back towards Sherlock. “Did that seem off to you?”

“Most out of character. Mycroft never says please.... And I most definitely expected him to threaten you and Greg,” Sherlock replied.

“That’s what I thought. I get that he’s embarrassed, but I wouldn’t have thought that would stop him from being… well ‘Mycroft’,” John said.

 

“What about Mycroft?” Greg asked, walking into the flat with a smile on his face.

“Hi, love. Thought you weren’t going to be home till later?” John asked, kissing his cheek. 

“Convinced Sally to finish the paperwork for me,” Greg smiled. “So, Mycroft came by. What did he want?” 

“Supposedly to check on Sherlock. He made a quick exit as soon as I came home… no threats or anything… even said please,” John answered.

“Really? That’s strange... Know that case Sherlock refused to help me solve?” Greg asked John, returning the kiss. 

“Yeah, what about it?” John asked.

“Mycroft came by the office... offering his help if Sherlock was going to be stubborn,” Greg replied.

 

“What!?” Sherlock exclaimed, standing from his chair.

“Was really strange. I told him I’d take his help just the once-”

“No. Oh, god…. no…” Sherlock began ranting.

“Sherlock, love. Calm down,” Greg sighed, moving to hold the younger man.

“You don’t understand, Greg. He’s trying… he wants to…” Sherlock pushed away from Greg and swiftly moved towards the bedroom, slamming the door. 

 

“What the bloody hell?” Greg stood in the middle of the living room looking at John in confusion. 

“I have no idea, love. Want me to go talk to him?” John offered.

“Yeah. I think I should go have a chat with Mycroft and figure out what the fuck is going on,” Greg replied, pulling out his mobile and sending a text to the elder Holmes. 

“Right,” John nodded, heading off to the bedroom as Greg’s phone dinged with a reply message.

‘Diogenes club. Send a car?’ -MH

‘I’ll get a cab.’ -GL

***************************************

Greg arrived at the Diogenes club 20 minutes later. He was shown to Mycroft’s office, and he knocked on the door.

“Enter,” came Mycroft’s reply. Greg opened the door and walked into the room. The elder Holmes was seated behind a large desk, a laptop sitting open in front of him. He was typing away and didn’t look up as Greg closed the door and walked closer. 

“We need to talk,” Greg said, sitting in one of the chairs across the desk from the man. 

“So I gathered,” Mycroft answered, continuing to type away. They sat there for several minutes as the elder Holmes continued to work. 

“Are you going to just sit there and ignore me or are we actually going to have a conversation about this?” Greg asked.

 

“One more moment,” Mycroft replied. He continued to type a few more words before closing the laptop and looking up at Greg.   
“You have my undivided attention, Inspector.” 

“Sherlock is upset.”

“When is he not. Why does this concern me?” Mycroft asked, sitting back in his chair, crossing his legs. 

“He seems to think… actually I have no bloody clue what he’s thinking, but he was upset and it has something to do with you and your offering to help with this last case when he wouldn’t,” Greg answered. 

“Sherlock has always been jealous that I’m smarter than him, nothing more, Inspector,” Mycroft shrugged.

“No, that’s not it. This is more than your usual petty competition bullshit,” Greg said, standing and placing his hands on the desk. 

“I’m afraid that even I cannot tell you what goes on in my brothers’ mind, Inspector,” Mycroft said.

“Curious... the other day you were calling me Gregory, and now we’re back to formal titles suddenly,” Greg said.

“You seemed uncomfortable-”

“Pull the other one, Mycroft,” Greg said, rounding the desk. “You did the same thing after...” he smiled.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mycroft replied.

 

“Yes, you do. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Greg pushed the man’s chair back from the desk and stood in the gap he created. “You always called me Gregory up until that afternoon and then we were back to formalities, which makes me wonder of the two of us, who is really more uncomfortable...” Greg smirked. “Because I like when you say my name.” He leaned towards Mycroft, who looked at him with alarm. 

A mobile went off. 

“It’s not mine,” Mycroft said.

“Shit,” Greg cursed, pulling his phone out of his coat pocket. “John?” He eyed Mycroft carefully. “Yeah. I figured that one out on my own thanks… and… I’ll bring him with me… well put him on…” Greg waited. “Sherlock? Don’t be like that… why don’t we at least talk about it… because you’re both fucking upset about it!” He growled. “Cause I’m looking at him right now… it’s pretty damn obvious that he’s embarrassed about being attracted to a man that his little brother is shagging... thank you.” Greg hung up the phone and looked at Mycroft. 

 

“He’s upset with me?” Mycroft asked. 

“Sherlock’s upset in general. Are you done here?” Greg asked.

“I can make arrangements with my assistant,” Mycroft answered. 

“Good, do it.” 

 

Mycroft pulled out his own mobile and texted his assistant, asking her to clear his schedule for the rest of the day. 

“I will need to lock that away first,” Mycroft said, indicating the laptop on the desk.

“Right. Do what you need to,” Greg said, walking back around the desk and sitting in one of the chairs again. 

When Mycroft was done putting his laptop and files away, he led Greg back through the club and out to a waiting car. They got in and drove to Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg brings Mycroft back to 221B to have a discussion with John and Sherlock. Things start to heat up between the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a mild panic attack.

Sherlock was waiting for them, perched in his chair like a cat ready to pounce. John sat in his own chair. Greg walked in and invited Mycroft to sit on the sofa. 

“I would prefer to stand, if it’s all the same,” Mycroft replied. It took Greg a minute to realize why the man would refuse. 

“Right. Sherlock, would you like to-”

“Why, Mycroft? Why did you have to do it? Couldn’t you just let me have something for myself just this once?” Sherlock hissed.

“I...” The Elder Holmes looked at the floor.

 

“Sherlock. What did I say about making Mycroft feel bad?” John scolded.

“Not to,” Sherlock answered quietly. 

“That’s right, and what did you just do?” John asked.

“But he-”

“No Sherlock. You agreed to talk about this.”

“Sorry... Mycroft,” Sherlock said, not looking at his brother. 

 

John stood and walked over to the elder Holmes. 

“Mycroft, are you attracted to Greg?” John asked.

“Yes,” Mycroft said.

“How long have you been attracted to him?” John inquired further. 

“Since- since we first met,” Mycroft whispered. The knuckles on the hand holding the umbrella had gone white, he was gripping it so tightly. Sherlock let out a startled noise. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Greg asked. 

“You were married, first of all,” Mycroft replied. “And Sherlock needed you more than I did. I couldn’t risk interfering with such a crucial part of his life.”

“Bullshit,” Sherlock spat, standing. “You’ve been interfering in my life since we were children. Why stop now?”

“Sherlock!” John hissed in warning.

“Because I was frightened!” Mycroft shot back at the younger Holmes. They were now glaring at one another. 

“What?” Sherlock asked, confused.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, you know I detest-”

“What could you possibly be...?” Sherlock began to ask before his eyes widened in understanding. 

 

Mycroft looked away again. John and Greg exchanged confued looks, deciding to let the two brothers figure things out. 

“He got it wrong then, the nicknames?” Sherlock asked, inching closer to Mycroft.

“Yes...” Mycroft’s reply was so quiet that the younger Holmes almost missed it. 

“So, you’ve never-?” Sherlock moved closer still. 

“No...” Mycroft answered, his voice strained.

“That’s why you froze. Your brain went offline… in shock…”

“I would never have imagined such a scenario. I was… shocked, yes…”

 

Sherlock reached for Mycroft’s hand, the one that was clutching the umbrella tightly. He placed his hand over that of his elder brothers. 

“I’m sorry, Mycroft.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I teased you about sex to keep you from knowing my secret all these years...” Mycroft said quietly. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to share... I mean if Greg wants to and John doesn’t mind...” Sherlock replied. 

“What?” Mycroft looked up at the younger Holmes.

“Don’t play stupid.” Sherlock gave him a knowing look. “I know you want Greg, and I know he wants you. It’s a pretty simple solution...” 

“Sherlock,” John said, clearing his throat. “Perhaps Mycroft isn’t comfortable with the thought of... sharing.”

“I won’t give him to you,” Sherlock said to his brother. 

“I understand,” Mycroft nodded, a sad look on his face. 

“Is it... me?” Sherlock asked. “Is it the social taboo thing that’s got you-”

“You cannot be suggesting?” Mycroft went pale.

 

“Sherlock! That’s enough,” John said, moving to pull the younger Holmes away from his brother. 

“We could have him on separate occasions or at the same time; either way,” Sherlock smirked as John pulled him away and into the kitchen. 

When the younger Holmes was out of sight, Mycroft dropped to his knees on the floor, breathing hard. 

“Shit. Mycroft, you alright?” Greg asked.

“I-I… don’t know...” Mycroft replied.

 

“John! Get out here!” Greg began loosening Mycroft’s tie, helping the taller man to sit in John’s chair. Greg also undid the top two buttons on Mycroft’s shirt. 

“What happened?” John asked, moving around to the front of the chair. “We were out of the room for all of a minute.”

“I don’t know. He just collapsed,” Greg replied. 

“Mycroft, look at me,” John said, taking the man’s hand in his so he could take the man’s pulse. “Sherlock, grab my bag please.”

“I... can’t breathe...” Mycroft replied. Greg took the tie and removed it completely, undoing a few more buttons on the man’s shirt as he did. 

 

“Mycroft. You’re having a panic attack. I need you to concentrate. You are ok... you can breathe. Just take long deep breaths for me,” John replied. Sherlock entered the room, handing John his medical bag. John nodded to the younger Holmes and pulled out a small machine. “Greg, can you help him with his suit jacket? Mycroft, I’m going to take you’re blood pressure, alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” the elder Holmes replied. Greg helped him remove his suit jacket, and John slipped the cuff of the small machine onto his arm. Sherlock went into the kitchen at John’s urging and retrieved a glass of water.

“Ready? Just keep concentrating on those deep breaths,” John said. Mycroft nodded in reply. When the reading came back, “It’s on the high side, but not dangerous. I’d say you had a minor panic attack,” John said, slipping the cuff off and putting the machine back in his bag. “Have you ever had one before?”

 

Sherlock brought a glass of water back and handed it to Mycroft, who nodded his thanks and took a sip before answering. “No.”

“Do you take anything for anxiety or blood pressure? Your job is high stress, I imagine?” John asked. 

“Nothing,” Mycroft said.

“Exercise?”

“Regularly.”

 

“So... this was situation induced?” John asked.

“It appears so,” Mycroft replied more calmly. 

“How are you feeling now?” 

“Tired. I’m sorry…” he said, looking away.

“For what?” John asked.

“All this trouble…”

 

“Hey,” John said softly, gently grasping Mycroft by the chin and turning his head to get the older man to look at him. “You are not responsible for this trouble. Sherlock was supposed to lock the damn door. As for the panic attack, it’s a natural bodily response to an uncomfortable situation. Fight or flight.” 

“I have faced all sorts of situations. This... shouldn’t have been...” Mycroft sighed.

“Have any of those situations been anywhere near as personal as this?” John asked. 

“No, I cannot say they have been.”

“Well, there is your answer. You are uncomfortable when it comes to very personal things,” John said. 

“True...”

 

“Are you uncomfortable here because of what you saw?” Mycroft nodded. “Would you be more comfortable if we had any further discussions at a place of your choosing?”

“Perhaps, yes.”

“We could go to Mycroft’s?” Sherlock suggested.

“I was thinking neutral territory,” John replied.

“The Diogenes Club?” Greg suggested. The other three men looked at him. “What? You thought I would suggest my tiny flat?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” John replied, looking back at Mycroft. 

 

“Why?” the elder Holmes asked.

“It’s a place where you feel comfortable, you have power, and no one would question why we’re there,” Greg answered.

“Alright. I suppose I could be amiable to that,” Mycroft said.

“I’m sorry, brother mine,” Sherlock whispered from where he stood beside the chair. Mycroft looked up at him. 

“It wasn’t the first time you’ve suggested it,” Mycroft sighed. Sherlock blushed and looked away. 

“Wait, are you saying Sherlock’s asked you to be with him... before today?” John asked, looking between the two brothers.

 

Mycroft shifted under the shorter man’s gaze and looked away from his younger brother to study the glass in his hand. He took a minute, considering his answer carefully. “It has been some time since Sherlock broached the subject, but yes... this is not the first time he has asked.”

“Jesus,” John breathed heavily, sitting back on his legs in front of the elder Holmes. “So... uh...”

“My answer has always been the same; unequivocally no,” Mycroft said.

“You’re being ridiculous, Mycroft,” Sherlock mumbled, walking over to his chair to sulk.

“Besides the social taboos and such, and you being brothers, why?” John asked.

Mycroft looked at John, studying him before then looking at Greg. 

 

“You both find the idea appealing…” Mycroft said quietly. 

“Can’t deny that, but how does the idea of fucking Sherlock make you feel?” Greg asked, smirking at John. 

“Greg!” John hissed.

“I...” Mycroft swallowed loudly, looking over at his younger brother. 

“You find the idea repulsive, yes I know. You made it very clear that one time I was high... I snuck into your bed and jerked you off in the middle of the night,” Sherlock said, looking at the smiley face on the wall to avoid looking at anyone. 

“I liked it too much,” Mycroft whispered.

“What?” Sherlock asked, head snapping back in the direction of his brother. He stood and walked around John. “Say that again.”

“I liked it too much. You were high, and I felt dirty for taking advantage... you were high... I was supposed to be helping-”

 

Sherlock cut him off with a kiss. It wasn’t deep and he didn’t use his tongue; he simply covered Mycroft’s lips with his own. The elder Holmes sat in the chair, still as could be, letting the emotions wash over him. Sherlock brought a hand up to his brother’s cheek, caressing it softly as he continued the chaste movement of his lips. Mycroft let out a soft gasp and covered the hand with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up at 221B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, but life has kind of gotten in the way. I don't know how regular the updates will be for this, but I have not abandoned it. Thank you for your patience, dear readers.

John and Greg moved to the kitchen to give the two brothers some space and time to process their emotions. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Greg said as John put the kettle on.   
“Yeah,” John sighed, leaning back against the counter. “So, how’s this going to work?” he asked.

“We’re going to have to set up some rules, especially in regard to-”

“Sherlock...” Mycroft let out deep moan from the living room.

“Bloody hell,” Greg exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen. Sherlock was on his knees in front of Mycroft and was....

“Jesus,” John said, walking up behind Greg. 

Mycroft blushed, trying to push Sherlock away, embarassed. Greg moved to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t be embarassed, Myc. Let me see. I want to watch him take you apart, please...” Greg’s voice was thick with desire. 

 

Greg kissed the shell of Mycroft’s ear and began nibbling on the man’s neck. Mycroft let out another moan at the dual onslaught of sensations. Sherlock went back to fondling his brother’s cock. John moved to stand behind the younger Holmes. Mycroft watched him, curious as to what the shorter man would do. 

 

“I’m not sure this is the best place to do this, Greg,” John commented, looking at Mycroft.

“What do you mean?” Greg asked, standing. He winced as his back ached from being bent at such an awkward angle. 

“For that reason,” John smirked. “Mycroft, would you be opposed to moving to Sherlock’s bedroom... for comfort?” he asked.

Mycroft nodded his head.

“I need a verbal answer, sweetheart,” John smiled.

“That’s fine,” Mycroft managed, as Sherlock licked the head of his brother’s cock. 

“Sherlock, let him go so we can move things to a more comfortable... uh... place...” John said, carding his fingers through the detective’s hair. The younger Holmes smiled and with one last kiss to Mycroft’s shaft, moved away. 

Sherlock then stood and practically bolted for the bedroom.

 

“I’ll turn the kettle off and make sure that one doesn’t hurt himself in his hurry to undress,” Greg chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Thanks, love,” John replied, smiling at the older man. When he turned his attention back to the elder Holmes, he found that Mycroft had tucked himself away and was once again studying the floor. “Are you… alright with this, Mycroft?” John asked.

“It’s all very sudden,” Mycroft replied.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, right?”

“Yes,” the elder Holmes looked up at John. “I-I want to. I’m just nervous…”

“Because you’ve never had sex before,” John said bluntly. 

“Correct.”

 

“If you want, Greg and I can keep Sherlock on a tight leash; make sure he doesn’t push you too far?” John suggested.

“Would the two of you be observing or…” Mycroft blushed.

“Greg and I can just observe and only intervene if necessary. Would that make you more comfortable?”

Mycroft remained silent. 

“You liked having the two of them team up on you,” John smiled.

“Yes,” Mycroft blushed.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.”

“But that leaves you out of the equation; hardly seems fair,” Mycroft said, meeting the shorter man’s gaze. 

 

“Oh, I’ll enjoy watching the three of you… plenty of material for wanking later,” John smirked.

“Really?” the elder Holmes looked surprised.

“God, yes. Can’t you tell?” John stepped forward, grasping one of Mycroft’s hands, and brought it to the front of his trousers. 

“You’re… hard?” Mycroft said, feeling the shorter man’s firm arousal under his palm. 

“Very observent of you, Mr. Holmes. Now that we’ve established that, I think you should get your arse to the bedroom before Sherlock throws a tantrum. Or worse…” John chucked. Mycroft smiled, pulling his hand away and standing. John led him through the kitchen to the younger Holmes’s bedroom. 

***********************************************

Sherlock had stripped himself and was laying on the bed, convered by only a sheet. Greg sat on the edge of the bed in just his vest and pants. 

“I convinced him that just standing here in the nude waiting for you was a bad idea; figured you’d bolt for sure,” Greg smiled, trying to ease the tension. 

“Thank you for that, Gregory,” Mycroft nodded. John closed the door behind them and moved to sit on the other side of the room. 

“So… where would you like to start, Mycroft?’ Greg asked.

“I have no idea,” the elder Holmes replied, looking anywhere but at the bed.

“We could kiss?” Sherlock suggested

“You were so eager-” John began to argue.

 

“I’ll behave, promise,” Sherlock said. “You liked what we were doing a few minutes ago, didn’t you, Mycroft?” he asked.

“I… yes…” Mycroft nodded. 

“Why don’t you sit on the bed here with me, and we’ll kiss for a bit?” Greg offered, patting the empty space on the bed next to him.

“I’d like that.”

“Maybe let Sherlock touch you like he was?” 

“Yes, please,” Mycroft whispered, sitting on the bed next to Greg. 

“Why don’t you get more comfortable? Slip you shoes and socks off.” Mycroft nodded at the suggestion and did just that. “There you go. Isn’t that more comfortable, Myc?” Greg asked, leaning in to kiss along the taller man’s neck. 

“Yes, Gregory,” Mycroft gasped. 

“How about we open those trousers, they look terribly tight,” Greg smirked, motioning Sherlock forward as he undid Mycroft’s fly.

 

Sherlock moved slowly as not to frighten or startle his brother while Greg continued his subtle touches and kisses. The younger Holmes, still wrapped in a sheet, pressed himself against Mycroft’s back as he reached for his brother’s cock. 

“Oh… Sherlock…” Mycroft’s head dropped back onto his brother’s shoulder as Sherlock’s hand began to pump the shaft in his hand.

“Does it feel good, brother mine?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes…” Mycroft gasped as Greg scraped his teeth over a sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“Mycroft?” Greg asked, pulling away slightly. 

“Yes, Gregory?” Mycroft looked at the older man.

“May I remove your waistcoat and open your shirt? I want to tease your nipples,” Greg asked.

“I…” Mycroft hesitated. “I don’t know… you can remove my waistcoat for now,” he said.

“Alright. Is it ok if I touch you through your shirt?” Greg asked. 

“Yes… I think I’m ok with that.” 

 

There was a cough from the far corner and the three of them looked over. “You think, or you know, Mycroft?” John asked.

Mycroft considered the question momentarily before smiling softly. “I know. It’s alright, Gregory. You can touch me through the shirt for now,” Mycroft replied. 

“Communication is important, Mycroft. Especially when it comes to how things are said. We don’t want you to do things just because you think it’s what you think we want. It should be about what you want as well, otherwise it’s not completely consensual. Does that make any sense, sweetheart?” John asked.

“Yes, John.” Mycroft nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” John nodded. “I’m here if you need me,” he smiled.

 

Greg helped Mycroft to remove his waistcoat. He was mindful of the pocket watch and its chain, both of which were set on the nightstand. The article of clothing was tossed in John’s direction for folding and safe keeping. Greg placed his hands on Mycroft’s arms and slowly worked his way over the man’s shoulders. By now, Sherlock had pressed closer to his brother’s back. Mycroft let out a gasp when he felt the firmness of an erection pressed against his lower back. 

 

“Everything alright?” Greg asked.

“Fine…” Mycroft nodded, one hand gripping Greg’s thigh, while the other settled on Sherlock’s. 

“Did I startle you, brother mine?” Sherlock asked, continuing to pump the cock in his hand.

“Ah… yes… a bit,” Mycroft moaned. 

“So, beautiful, big brother,” Sherlock whispered, kissing the other side of Mycroft’s neck. 

Greg smirked as he watched the two interact. He let his hands wander down the elder Holmes shoulders to his chest, grazing the man’s nipples.

“Oh Lord…” Mycroft moaned, hips thrusting up into Sherlock’s grasp.

“Well I think we found a sweet spot,” Greg grinned wolfishly. “Did you like that, Myc?”

“Yes please… do it again.” Mycroft’s hands tightened their grip.

“Oh, I’d say he liked that a lot, Greg,” Sherlock smirked, speeding up his strokes. Greg allowed his hands to glide over Mycroft’s sensitive nubs once again.

“Oh, fuck!” Mycroft cried. Without warning, he was painting Sherlock’s fist and his own shirt in hot streaks of cum. 

 

“Jesus, did he just?” John asked, moving to the end of the bed.

“Yeah,” Greg replied with a smug smile.

“You alright, sweetheart?” John asked.

“I feel light… warm… good,” Mycroft smiled, eyes half-lidded. 

Sherlock removed his hand from his brother’s cock. Mycroft watched as the younger Holmes brought it up to his mouth and licked the cum off his fingers. Mycroft’s eyes widened. 

 

“Mmmm, you taste better than I imagined you would...” Sherlock moaned, rocking his hips forward into his brother.

“Sherlock, behave,” John warned.

“I can’t… want to cum, John,” Sherlock moaned, licking the remaining cum off his fingers. Mycroft stood immediately. 

“Mycroft, Sweetheart-” John began.

“Can I... Can I return the favor?” Mycroft asked, looking from Sherlock to John. 

“Is that what you want, Mycroft? You want to make Sherlock cum with your hand?” John clarified.

“Yes,” Mycroft nodded. He looked back at his brother, who spread his legs in invitation. 

 

“Sherlock, is that what you want?” John asked.

“It’s a start. Yes, I want it,” Sherlock replied. “I would also like Greg to stick his cock in my arse. If he’s feeling up to it?” he looked at the older man.

“Cock slut,” Greg smirked. “So how do you think we should do this?” he asked. 

“Mycroft, sit against the headboard and let Sherlock straddle your lap while Greg fucks him,” John suggested.

“Yes, let’s do that.” Sherlock threw off the sheet and waited for Mycroft to get onto the bed.

 

Mycroft didn’t move at first.

“Myc?” Greg asked, standing.

“I’m fine,” Mycroft replied, his eyes glued to Sherlock.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Mycroft looked away from his brother, realizing that his shirt was ruined and his trousers were also a lost cause. “Would you…?” he asked Greg, indicating his shirt.

“You want me to take that off you?” Greg asked, moving closer. 

“Yes, please,” Mycroft smiled.

“Can I remove your trousers, too?”

“I’d like to keep my pants on, if that’s ok?” Mycroft said.

 

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Myc,” Greg replied, kissing his neck as he undid the buttons on the man’s shirt. Once Greg got Mycroft’s shirt open, he slowly slid it down the man’s arms, only to realize that he had forgotten about the cufflinks.

“Let me,” Mycroft chuckled, taking each one out and placing both on the nighstand next to his pocket watch. He let his shirt drop to the floor before letting Greg push his trousers off. 

“Shall we?” Greg asked, holding out his hand. Mycroft slipped his hand into Greg’s and let himself be positioned on the bed. 

Sherlock waited, semi-patiently, for his brother to get comfortable before situating himself on the man’s lap. Greg shook his head, surprised that the younger Holmes had managed to wait that long. He stripped out of his vest and pants, before climbing onto the bed behind Sherlock. John moved towards Greg with a bottle of lube and condoms. 

 

“Since Sherlock decided to be a pushy bottom, he doesn’t get the privilege of feeling you cum inside him,” John said, pointedly. 

“But, John...” the younger Holmes began to whine.

“Kiss me, Sherlock,” Mycroft whispered. That got Sherlock’s attention. His head whipped around to look at his brother.

“Really?” Sherlock asked.

“Please,” Mycroft said. 

 

Sherlock leaned into Mycroft’s space slowly, giving the man plenty of time to back out, to say no. Mycroft brought a hand up to his brother’s cheek and pressed their lips together. Sherlock moaned; it was a pained and broken sound. He pulled away. 

“Sherlock?” Mycroft asked.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that? How long I’ve wanted you to ask that of me?” Sherlock had tears running down his face. 

“I know, Sherlock. You were still young, and you were high all the time… because of my rejection. I’m sorry, little brother,” Mycroft replied, kissing him again. This time, he kissed Sherlock with everything he had. This time, when they parted, Sherlock had a smile on his face.

 

“For a virgin, you’re very good at that,” Sherlock said.

“Thank you,” Mycroft blushed.

“I love you, brother mine,” Sherlock whispered.

“I...”

“You don’t have to say it back, I und-” Mycroft cut him off by pulling him in for another kiss. He poured everything he had into it, trying to show Sherlock just how wrong he was. When they parted, the younger Holmes let out a little gasp. “Oh...”

“Yes, oh…” Mycroft smiled. 

Greg moved to climb off the bed, smiling at the two brothers. Sherlock felt the movement of the mattress and looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked. 

“I was going to give the two of you some space,” Greg replied with a soft smile. 

“Please don’t leave, Gregory. I was very much looking forward to- to watching you fuck Sherlock,” Mycroft said.

“John?” Greg asked, turning to the shorter man standing at the end of the bed.

“As long as everyone is still in agreement and consenting, go right ahead,” John replied with a nod. 

“Yes,” both brothers said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for everyone.

“Yes,” both brothers said at the same time. 

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with that,” Greg chuckled, crawling back towards the younger Holmes. John moved from where he was standing at the end of the bed and walked to the side. He grabbed the lube and condoms. 

“May I?” John asked, holding up one of the foil packets.

“You want to roll it on me, love?” Greg smirked.

“If you don’t mind?” John asked. “I’d also like to have a closer look as you open that pretty arse of his, as well.”

“Do you mind that, either of you?” Greg asked.

“No,” Sherlock replied. “I’d even let you both do it, if you wanted,” he smirked over his shoulder.

“Cheeky, but not the time… Mycroft?”

 

“Uh, no. I have no objections to John watching or touching either of you,” Mycroft replied.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” John asked.

“Yes,” Mycroft replied, his cheeks coloring. 

“Ah, you’re aroused again. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Mycroft,” John smiled, speaking softly. 

“I know...”

“Is it too much, Myc?” Greg asked. 

Mycroft nodded.

“I want it... but...”

 

“Sherlock, love, scoot back a bit. I think Myc’s feeling a little caged in,” Greg said, kissing the younger man’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Mycroft,” Sherlock nodded, moving down the bed.

“Better?” John asked.

“Yes. Thank you,” Mycroft nodded to all three men. 

“Sherlock, move sideways, that way he can see ‘all’ of us… everything I’m doing to you,” Greg replied, moving on the bed again.   
Mycroft let out a little gasp as he saw Greg’s cock and unconsciously licked his lips. 

“John, can you toss me the lube, love?” Greg asked. 

 

“Here. Open him up nice and wide. Let Mycroft hear the sound Sherlock’s hole makes when it’s nice and lubed up when you fuck him,” John smirked.

“John?” Mycroft asked, his eyes still on the other two men.

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“Can I... If you and Gregory are amiable...” Mycroft looked up at John standing at the side of the bed, and bit his lip. 

“Just ask,” John replied.

“Can I… touch myself… to get off?” Mycroft asked.

“Seriously, Mycroft?” Sherlock let out a snort.

“Hey, be nice,” Greg chided, smacking Sherlock’s arse, before turning to Mycroft. “Of course you can, Myc. You don’t have to ask for permission,” he smiled.

 

“Oh, I thought…” Mycroft blushed, biting his lip and looking away. 

“Mycroft, look at me, please,” John said softly, sitting on the bed next to him. Mycroft glanced up at the shorter man. 

“Yes, John?”

“This isn’t... Sherlock likes to bossed around in bed, but this isn’t a bdsm relationship. We’re not his Dom’s or yours. If you want to pleasure yourself, you can; no one is going to stop you. The only two requirements in this relationship are communication and consent. Dose that make sense? Do you understand?” John asked. 

“Yes. Thank you for explaining, John,” Mycroft nodded. 

“And if you have any questions or concerns at any point during sexual intimacies, all you need to do is speak up, sweetheart.”

“Alright.”

 

“Good,” John smiled, patting Mycroft’s thigh before moving to stand again.

“Wait....” Mycroft grabbed his hand.

“What is it, sweetheart?” John asked. Mycroft’s color darkened. 

“Will you… sit with me?” he asked. 

“That wasn’t part of the original plan, Mycroft,” John replied, looking to Greg. The older man shrugged. 

“What exactly is it you want John to do, Myc?” Greg asked. 

“Just sit with me. I find your presence most soothing,” Mycroft said, still looking at the shorter man. 

 

“You mind if I have a wank with you?” John asked, gauging Mycroft’s reaction. 

“No, that’s fine.” 

“Greg? Sherlock?” John asked. 

“Just hurry up already,” Sherlock moaned as Greg pushed a lube slickened finger into him. Greg nodded at the other two. 

 

John stripped down to his pants and crawled onto the bed. He ended up sitting against the headboard with half of his chest and torso behind Mycroft, one leg curled around the other man’s right side. Mycroft leaned back against him, and John wrapped an arm around the other man’s middle. 

 

“Is this better, sweetheart?” John asked. 

“Yes, John,” Mycroft replied, moving one of his hands down to settle on John’s thigh. “You’re much larger than I anticipated.”

“Are you… was that… you’re talking about my cock, aren’t you?” John sputtered. 

“Yes,” Mycroft answered. “That is what’s pressed against me, is it not? I didn’t figure you as one to bring a firearm to bed.”

“Jesus… yes… that’s me,” John replied, rocking his hips for emphasis. 

 

“Fuck, Greg… right there,” Sherlock moaned, drawing both John’s and Mycroft’s attention to the other two men at the end of the bed once more. Greg now had two digits in the younger Holmes’s arse and was scissoring him open. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Greg asked, crooking his fingers and smiling. 

“Yes! Oh god…” Sherlock squirmed, moving back onto Greg’s hand. “More… please…”

“You want another?” 

“Yes!” Sherlock moaned, his head dropping forward. 

 

Mycroft watched, fascinated, as Greg inserted a third finger into his little brother’s arse, causing the younger Holmes to let out a string of obscene moans. Mycroft reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, giving it a lazy stroke. He felt a thrill of doing something so wrong and forbidden after so long of denying his, no, their feelings. He felt lips on his shoulder and neck and let out a groan. 

 

“Please, Greg… fuck me,” Sherlock pleaded.

“Not yet, love. Myc?” Greg smiled at him. “Sherlock wants me to fuck him...”

“Please, yes, Gregory… I want to see the two of you…” Mycroft moaned.

“You’ll have to open your eyes then, Myc,” Greg chuckled.

Mycroft stilled, his eyes opening. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them, and smiled at Greg. Sherlock, however, was giving him a look of impatience. 

“Please, Gregory, fuck my little brother however you see fit,” Mycroft said, never breaking eye contact with Sherlock. 

“Oh, I intend to,” Greg smirked. 

 

“Thank you, brother mine,” Sherlock replied. It wasn’t until that sentiment had passed his lips that Mycroft looked away. He instead focused on Greg’s cock as he lined it up with Sherlock’s entrance and pushed in. Both brothers seemed to let out a moan simultaneously. Mycroft watched as Greg pushed in all the way, sliding home in one powerful thrust.

 

“Jesus, that’s hot,” John breathed against Mycroft’s neck. “May I touch you some more, Mycroft?”

“Yes, please,” Mycroft panted, the hand on his cock moving again. John moved one of his hands up to trace a finger around one of the other man’s nipples. “Oh… that’s…” Mycroft found his hips bucking up into his own hand. 

“Alright, sweetheart?” John asked. 

“Yes. Is this… what it’s like to-” Mycroft’s train of thought was cut off as John repeated the action. “Fuck, John,” he moaned. 

“Like to what, sweetheart?” John smirked. 

“Watch porn and-and have a wank?” Mycroft asked. John let out a bark of laughter before kissing Mycroft’s cheek.

 

“Not quite, but I think you’ve got the basic concept.” John used both hands to tease Mycroft this time.

“Oh- I…unf…” Mycroft’s hand moved faster on his cock. 

“Mycroft!” Sherlock’s voice drew the elder Holmes brother’s attention. Mycroft looked at the other two men again. Greg had a firm grip on the younger man’s hips as he set a rough pace. 

“You’re going to call out another man’s name when I’m balls deep in your arse? Not very nice, Sherlock,” Greg hissed, thrusting for all he was worth. 

“I’m sorry. He’s distracting… Greg, fuck… you know I… oh god… fuck me… love your… cock…” Sherlock panted with each thrust. 

“Oh Gregory, you fuck him so beautifully,” Mycroft gasped.

“Only you would describe sex in a way that makes it sound like your commenting on a painting,” John chuckled. “So adorable.”

“I…” Mycroft began. “They are… do you not see it, John?” he asked. 

 

“Oh, yes. I see it,” John replied, nipping at Mycroft’s shoulder. “Pale skin against tan.” He flicked a finger over Mycroft’s nipple, eliciting a moan. “Roughened hands against smooth hips.” John repeated the motion with his other hand. “Dark curly locks in contrast to silver spikes…”

“Oh fuck… John…” Mycroft was thrusting into his own hand with a more rapid pace, hanging on John’s every word. His eyes were glued to Greg and Sherlock’s every movement. 

“Greg… gonna… please…” Sherlock panted, reaching between himself and the bed to begin stroking himself. 

“You going to cum?” Greg asked with a growl. 

“Yes, almost… please, Greg,” Sherlock said, pushing back into the man’s thrusts. 

“Yeah, that’s it… fuck yourself on my cock. Oh, Sherlock… cum for me, love.” Greg pulled out and rammed back in hard twice more, obviously hitting just the right spot as Sherlock cried out beneath him.

 

“Ah... Greg!” Sherlock moaned, his cock letting out thick spurts of ejaculate onto the sheets.

“Fuck, Sherlock… yes… gonna cum.” Greg held on to the younger man, using him to reach his own release. After which, he pulled out of Sherlock, and collapsed next to him at the end of the bed. 

“Look at what a mess he’s made. Sherlock loves having a thick cock up his arse,” John said, continuing to tease Mycroft. 

“Unf, John… please…” Mycroft moaned.

“Yes, sweetheart?” John asked.

 

“Pinch them, please… I want to cum,” Mycroft replied, turning his head to look at the shorter man.

“You can cum any time you like, Mycroft. I already told you-” John stopped talking as a hand dipped into his pants. “Mycroft?”

“Sorry.” Mycroft drew his hand away. “May I touch you?” he asked.

“If you want to. You don’t have to,” John said, softly. “Would it help you cum?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes...”

“Well then…” John grabbed Mycroft’s hand and brought it back to his pants. He slid his cock out through the opening. “It’s all yours.”

 

“Oh...” Mycroft wrapped a hand around John’s erection. “You are large, so thick… oh, I can imagine…” He let out a whimper as John resumed rubbing his nipples. 

“Oh, brother mine, you look delicious,” Sherlock purred, moving towards them. Mycroft turned to look at the younger Holmes, who had a hungry look in his eyes. “I can tell you from experience, John’s cock feels wonderful,” he said, curling up against Mycroft’s other side. “Both of them do. Wait until you’ve had them both at the same time. One filling your mouth while the other fucks your arse… oh, it’s heavenly,” Sherlock murmured in his brother’s ear. 

“Oh… I-I think I’m going to…” Mycroft closed his eyes tightly as his second climax of the evening ripped through him. Sherlock leaned forward and sealed their lips together. Mycroft let out a noise as his cock spilled over his hand and stomach.   
“Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” John groaned, his own hand overlapping Mycroft’s and taking no more than five more pulls before, he too, reached release.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may not be updated at regular intervals.


End file.
